Before the fall
by Nobodiie
Summary: Les pensées de Sherlock, juste avant sa chute.


Tu sais John, tout j'avais déjà tout prévu. Je savais ce qui allait se passer. Et pourtant, jusqu'à l'instant où ton taxi est arrivé sous l'hôpital, j'ai continué à espérer que tu ne viendrais, que quelque chose te retiendrais.

C'était idiot, parce qu'en vérité il fallait que tu me vois mourir pour que mon plan soit réussi. Mais j'aurais préféré pouvoir t'éviter ça !

En tout cas, une chose est sûre, John tu es incroyable ! N'importe qui d'autre que toi aurait immédiatement deviné comment ça allait se terminer en me voyant perché sur ce toit. Mais toi... toi tu a refusé de comprendre. Au fond, peut être espérais tu que cela permettrait de changer la fin de l'histoire.

Malheureusement tu avais tord, et ça ne pouvait pas se terminer d'une autre façon.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? M'as-tu demandé, inquiet malgré ton refus obstiné de comprendre la situation.

Il a alors fallut que je commence à te jouer le numéro que j'avais préparé.

-Je te demande pardon... tout ça était vrai ! Ai-je répondu.

Si tu veux tout savoir, cette phrase est bien la seule de toute notre conversation que j'ai réellement pensée. Bien entendu je n'étais pas désolé pour la raison que je t'ai donné, mais je m'en voulais pour ce que j'allais t'infliger !

Parce que je t'ai vraiment fait souffrir ce jour là, n'est-ce pas ?

Malheureusement, tu as toujours eu raison quand tu disais que les relations humaines n'étaient pas mon fort. Je t'avais sous estimé. Ou plutôt, j'avais sous-estimé notre amitié.

Tu ne m'as pas cru, pas une seule seconde. Tu t'es même énervé contre moi ! Énervé, j'imagine, que j'ai pu penser que tu croirais à ce mensonge. Qui était grossier, je l'avoue, mais qui était aussi le seul que j'avais à ma disposition.

-D'accord, ferme-là Sherlock, écoute moi ! La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, la toute première fois, tu m'as tout dis sur ma sœur, tu te souviens ?

C'était un bon argument, mais j'avais préparé ma défense.

-Personne n'est aussi malin que ça ! Ai-je rétorqué.

-Toi si ! As-tu affirmé le plus sérieusement du monde.

Et je suis persuadé que tu en es convaincu.

Peut être -même si j'en doute- as tu remarqué que mon visage a fini de se décomposer lorsque tu m'as répondu.

C'est que je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Je savais bien que tu démentirais, que tu me dirais que c'était faux, seulement... Tu n'as pas eu la moindre hésitation avant de répondre. Les mots ont fusé instantanément.

Et là, j'ai compris que tu étais l'ami le plus précieux que l'on pouvais avoir, John. Même alors que le monde était à notre poursuite, que tout se dressait contre moi, qu'il aurait été normal que le doute commence à t'envahir, tu as continué à me faire confiance. Il m'a été totalement impossible de te persuader que toutes nos aventure n'avaient été qu'une longue mascarade. Et si l'idée t'en a effleuré l'esprit, tu a du la chasser si rapidement que je ne m'en suis pas aperçu.

Je dois bien t'avouer que lorsque tu t'es exclamé ''Toi si !'' de cette voix si convaincue, tu as failli réussir à m'empêcher d'aller jusqu'au bout de mon plan. Je n'avais plus d'une seule envie, descendre de cet abominable toit, et courir te rejoindre pour te remercier.

Te remercier de ton soutien sans faille, de ta patience envers moi, de tout ces sacrifices que tu as accepté de faire alors que moi j'étais parfaitement odieux. Et puis aussi, et même surtout d'être mon ami, alors que j'étais... moi.

Il m'a fallut toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas bouger, et seule la pensée que tu mourrais, ainsi que Mme Hudson et Lestrade, si jamais je n'allais pas jusqu'au bout m'a permis de poursuivre.

Alors j'ai repris ma mise en scène, et continué mon mensonge.

-J'avais fait des recherches sur toi, avant qu'on se rencontre. J'avais découvert tout ce que j'avais pu pour t'impressionner... C'était un truc, un simple tour de magie.

Oh, ces mots m'ont beaucoup coûtés tu sais ! Parce que même si il fallait que je passe pour un menteur et un imposteur à tes yeux, je n'en avait aucune envie. Pas face à toi ! Pas alors que tu avais été le premier à qualifier mes déductions de ''stupéfiantes'' et d''incroyables''. Pas alors que tu m'avais toujours défendu face aux critiques des autres.

Mais si je n'essayais pas de te le faire croire, mon ''suicide'' n'aurait eut aucun sens et tu aurais très vite compris que ce n'était qu'une supercherie. Tu devais croire à ma mort pour que les tueurs vous épargnent. Si jamais il te restais le moindre doute, cela ce serait vu et... je préfère ne pas y penser.

Oui, Moriarty avait bien joué son coup ! Il savait que jamais je ne pourrais te laisser mourir, et surtout pas par ma faute. Parce que, en vérité John, tu es la chose la plus précieuse que j'ai !

J'ai donc fini d'agencer les dernières pièces du puzzle pour que l'histoire soit vraisemblable et je t'ai dis :

-Adieu John !

C'est là, je crois, que ton esprit a fini par accepter l'idée de ce qui allait se produire.

-Non ! NON ! T'es tu écrié pour me retenir.

Mais il était trop tard.

J'ai raccroché, et j'ai jeté le portable sur le toit. Lorsque j'ai fermé les yeux, je t'ai entendu hurler mon prénom. Ton cri était plein de désespoir et je t'ai encore une fois demandé pardon intérieurement avant de me laisser basculer dans le vide.

Pour tous, ce fut la fin de Sherlock Holmes. L'homme qui s'était fait passer pour un génie en payant des acteurs, ''L'imposteur'' comme s'amusèrent à me surnommer les journaux par la suite.

Seulement ils avaient tord. Ils avaient tous tord. Ce n'était pas la fin, et je n'avais jamais été un imposteur. Une fois encore, j'avais battu tout le monde, et personne ne se doutait de rien.

Mon regret le plus amer reste celui que ma dernière conversation avec mon meilleur ami n'ait été qu'un long mensonge. Tu ne méritais de souffrir autant John. Mais tu es encore vivant, vous êtes tous en vie. Et c'est le plus important.

Et puis, je me console en me disant que cet ''Adieu'' tragique que je t'ai lancé du haut de ce toit n'était au fond qu'un simple ''Au revoir''.

Le point final que j'ai donné à cette histoire, marque le début d'une nouvelle. Et malgré ce que tu crois encore pour le moment, nous l'écrirons ensemble.

Alors à très bientôt mon cher John.


End file.
